Twilight Sparkle VS Dimentio
Twilight Sparkle VS Dimentio is a part of Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Twilight Sparkle of My Little Pony (John1Thousand) takes on Dimentio of Super Paper Mario (HumbleDoggo) in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight The starting scene is shown in Equestria, where everyone is shown doing their usual business in peace. Suddenly, we see a black, purple, and yellow jester teleport right in here, as he looks around the place. Dimentio:My, my. This seems like a good world to destroy. After all, this will be fun! Immediately after saying this, he begins to wreck havoc around the place, everyone screaming and hiding in fear as Dimentio continues his business. All of a sudden... ???:STOP! You will not destroy our town! This caught Dimentios attention as he turned to where the voice came from, revealing Twilight Sparkle. Twilight:Please stop this. Im sure we can talk thi- (Cue Touhou EoSD-Septette for the Dead Princess (Demetori Remix), 0:01-0:12) Immediately after, he shot a star-like projectile at the alicorn, signaling a fight. Twilight:Okay, wanna do things the hard way? Then I have no choice. Dimentio:Well, this will be a fun show! Both get into fighting stances. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! (Song continues from 0:13-1:41) The battle starts off with Dimentio firing a star projectile, and Twilight dodges and fires a magic beam at Dimentio, who teleports out of the way and right behind Twilight. He tries to attack her, but the princess of friendship fires another magic beam right into Dimentios face, sending him flying off and crashing into the wall of a building. He then saw another magic beam coming at him, so he teleports out of the way. Dimentio:Impressive. Youre just as challenging as that one bat who I fought. After saying this, he clones himself up to 3 clones as they all fire star projectiles all over Twilight, but she casts her magic shield to protect herself from the barrage. Suddenly, a box then gets formed around Twilight as it explodes, going right through her barrier and sending her flying sky high. The clones then began to repeatedly shoot her with the star projectiles as she falls, but the princess of friendship uses her telekinesis to grab the projectiles telekinetically, and launch it back at the clones, destroying 2 of them. She then uses her wings to direct herself into flying straight into Dimentio at fast speeds, and pinning him to the ground with a thud. Upon that, she fires several magic beams towards Dimentios face whilest still pinned for around 4 seconds until Dimentio teleports out of Twilights sight. Before the alicorn could figure out where her opponant went, she was suddenly smacked by a star projectile from behind, sending her crashing at high speeds into a building, collapsing it. And to top it all off, Dimentio spawned a box around the remains of the building that Twilight is still trapped in and blows it up, doing further damage to Twilight. She then gets out of the rubble. Dimentio:Oh, is that it? Twilight:Not yet! She then flys after Dimentio, attempting a tackle, but Dimentio teleports out of the way and behind her, grabbing her, and tossing her to the ground before shooting more stars at her, but Twilight rolls out of the way, gets up, and counteracts with her own blast. The 2 then exchange a flurry of projectiles trying to hit each other, and all the missed shots ended up destroying several buildings and stuff, even killing a few people. Twilight stops firing and then summons her magic shield around her to take a look at the destruction. Twilight:No... what have I done!? Thats it! Youve caused too much damage here! I must take you out quick! She then removes her shield and in anger, rushes towards Dimentio at fast speeds to launch him towards a rock. He then gets up and fires some stars at her, which she once again counters with her beams. They continue this for a while until Twilight gets an idea, and decides to quickly turn around and fire the Want it, need it spell right onto a tree, causing Dimentio to quickly get attracted to it and hug it. Dimentio (distracted):I must have it! It must be mine! Twilight:Nows my chance! Twilight then proceeds to fire a blast into Dimentio and send him sliding across the floor before she divebombs right onto him and crashing into a building, collapsing it. (Cut Music) The debris clears up, and we see Twilight standing on top of a severely bruised up Dimentio. Hes not dead, but pretty much badly injured. Twilight:Look, if you dont stop causing trouble, then... She then charges up a beam, aiming onto Dimentios face, attempting to blow it off. Twilight:...I will have to end you. She then tries to fire the blast, but before she could, she gets frozen into place as a box forms around her. A very weak Dimentio then gets up. Twilight:What? Dimentio:Ahahahaha! Do you really think that I would be done for? Think again! Suddenly, Dimentio begins to teleport someone here, being Paper Luigi. Paper Luigi:Wha? Where am I? What am I doing he- Before he could finish what he was about to say, Dimentio spawns a floro sprout onto the paper plumbers head, brainwashing him. (Cue Super Paper Mario-The Ultimate Show GaMetal Remix, 0:00-1:10) Dimentio:Mr. L... its time... Paper Luigi (brainwashed):...Yes, master. Dimentio then spawns the Chaos Heart and it and Paper Luigi merge together, forming some gigantic abomination known as Super Dimentio. Dimentio proceeds to enter it within the mouth and merge with it. Super Dimentio: Your universe... must be destroyed! Super Dimentio then began to thrust his fist right into Twilight who was still stuck in the box, sending her crashing into a hill, badly injuring her. She then got up. Twilight:No...I need to defeat him! Twilight then began to charge her ultimate attack: Rainbow Power. She then fired a beam at Super Dimentio, who began to do a sliding attack towards her, as the beam hits him, but doesn’t even do anything to him at all as he simply continued sliding towards the weakened princess of friendship and crashes into her, smashing her and running her over. Twilight was now weak and can‘t even move. Twilight:No... h-how did my strongest attack fail... im sorry, friends... ive failed you... She says her final words before Super Dimentio picks her up, launches her up. All the alicorn could do was close her eyes and brace the impact. The Super form then began to charge up the super jump, and jump so fast, that he crashes into Twilight, ripping her body apart form the impact and killing her. He then lands and summons the void, which grows and erases the entire MLP multiverse. (Cut Music) All that was left was a white void of nothingness, and Dimentio, now in normal form, just stares at the destruction, before laughing. Dimentio:Ahahahaha! I have to admit, that unicorn fought pretty well! But not strong to defeat me! Well, I better go destroy another universe. Ciao! Dimentio teleports off, leaving the blank void that was once the MLP world there. DBX Results (Cue Dimentios Victory Theme, Super Paper Mario-Dimentio, Charming Magician) Tiebreaker:In my honest opinion, I dont find My Little Pony that amusing. I mean, I dont like it, but I dont hate it either. As for Super Paper Mario, I love that game and it makes me want to have Dimentio win. Dimentio moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs